ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Xiongnu
Los xiongnu (匈奴 xīongnú) fueron un pueblo nómada y ganadero de Asia Central, generalmente basados en el territorio de la actual Mongolia. Desde el siglo III a. C. controlaban una vasto imperio de la estepa que se extendía hacía el oeste llegando tan lejos como al Cáucaso. Eran activos en áreas de Siberia meridional, Manchuria occidental y las modernas provincias chinas de Mongolia Interior, Gansu y Xinjiang. Sin embargo, sus orígenes y composición étnica siguen sin ser aclarados. Las relaciones entre los chinos y los xiongnu fueron complicadas e incluyeron el conflicto militar, intercambios en tributos y comercio, y también matrimonios concertados. La abrumadora cantidad de información sobre los xiongnu viene de fuentes chinas. No hay ninguna manera de reconstruir ninguna parte sustancial de la lengua de los xiongnu. Lo poco que conocemos de sus títulos y nombres proviene de tranlisteraciones chinas. Los términos chinos para el pueblo -"xiongnu"-, o sus líderes -"chanyu" (單于)- presumiblemente reflejan el sonido de la lengua original. Según Sima Qian, los xiongnu eran descendientes de los Chunwei (淳維), posiblemente de un hijo de Jie. Confederación bajo Modu En el 209 a. C., justo tres años antes a la fundación de la dinastía Han, los xiongnu fueron reunidos en una poderosa confederación bajo un nuevo chanyu llamado Modu (冒頓). La unidad política xiongnu les transformó en un enemigo formidable capacitándoles para concentrar ejércitos más grandes y ejercitar una mejor coordinación estratégica. La causa de la confederación, sin embargo, no está clara. Se ha sugerido que la reunificación de China empujó a los nómadas a reunirse alrededor de un centro político con el objetivo de reforzar su posición. Otra teoría es que la reorganización fue su respuesta a la crisis política que se abalanzó sobre ellos en el 215 a. C., cuando los ejércitos Qin los deshauciaron de sus pastos en el Río Amarillo. Tras fraguar la unidad interna, Modu expandió el imperio en todas las direcciones. En el norte conquistó a varios pueblos nómadas, incluyendo a los Dingling del sur de Siberia. Aplastó el poder de los Dong-hu en Mongolia oriental y en Manchuria, así como a los Yuezhi en el corredor del Gansu. Fue capaz, además, de recuperar todas las tierras tomadas por el general Meng Tian de Qin. Antes de la muerte de Modu en el 174 a. C., los Xiongnu habían desplazado a los Yuezhi completamente del corredor del Gansu y afianzado su presencia en las regiones occidentales en la moderna Xinjiang. El sistema de matrimonios concertados En el invierno del 200 a. C., siguiendo a un asalto en Taiyuan, el emperador Gao lideró personalmente una campaña militar contra Modu. En la batalla de Pingcheng, se cuenta que sufrió una emboscada por parte de 30.000 miembros de la élite de la caballería xiongnu, impidiendo que les llegaran suministros y refuerzos durante siete días, escapando se ser capturado en el último momento. Después de la derrota en Pingcheng, el emperador abandonó el camino de una solución militar para la amenaza Xiongnu. En su lugar, en el 198 a. C., el cortesano Liu Jing (劉敬) fue enviado para negociar. En el acuerdo de paz alcanzado eventualmente entre las dos partes, se incluía una princesa Han dada en matrimonio al chanyu (llamado heqin (和亲) o "reinado armonioso"), periódicos regalos de seda, licor y arroz e igualdad de estatus entre los estados, y la gran muralla como una frontera mutua. Este primer tratado fijó el patrón para las relaciones entre los Han y los xiongnu por unos sesenta años. Hasta el 135 a. C., el tratado fue renovado no menos que nueve veces, con un incremento de "regalos" en cada acuerdo sucesivo. En el 192 a. C., Modu inclusó pidió la mano de la enviudada emperatriz Lü. Su hijo y sucesor, el energético Jiyu (稽粥), conocido como el chanyu Laoshang (老上單于), continuó con las políticas expansionistas de su padre. Laoshang tuvo éxito al negociar con el emperador Wen los términos para mantener un sistema de mercado a larga escala auspiciado por el gobierno. Mientras que mucho se ganó por los xiongnu, desde la perspectiva China los tratados matrimoniales eran costosos y poco eficientes. Laoshang mostró que no se tomaba el tratado de paz seriamente. En una ocasión sus exploradores penetraron hasta un punto cercano a Chang'an. En el 166 a. C. lideró personalmente a 140.000 jinetes para invadir Anfing, llegando tan lejos como al retiro imperial en Yong. En el 158 a. C., su sucesor envió 30.000 caballeros para atacar la comandancia Shang y a otros 30.000 a Yunzhong. Guerra con la China de los Han La China de los Han se encontraba realizando los preparativos para una confrontación militar contra el reino del emperador Wen. El choque llegó en el 134 a. C., consistiendo en una emboscada al chanyu en Mayi, que fue abortada. En ese punto, el imperio se encontraba consolidado políticamente, militarmente y financieramente, y estaba liderado por una aventurera facción pro-guerra dentro de la corte. En ese mismo año el emperador Wu revirtió la decisión que había tomado el año anterior de renovar el tratado de paz. La guerra a nivel global estalló en el otoño del 129 a. C., cuando 40.000 tropas de caballería chinas llevaron a cabo un ataque sorpresa contra los xiongnu en los mercados fronterizos. En el 127 a. C., el general Han Wei Qing (衛青) retomó el Ordos. En el 121 a. C., los xiongnu sufrieron otro golpe cuando Huo Qubing (霍去病) lideró una fuerza de caballería ligera hacía el oeste de Longxi y en el periodo de seis días se abrió camino luchando a través de cinco reinos xiongnu. El rey xiongnu Hunye fue forzado a rendirse junto a 40.000 hombres. En el 119 a. C. Huo y Wei, cada uno liderando a 50.000 hombres de caballería y entre 30.000 y 50.000 soldados de a pie, y avanzando por diferentes rutas, forzaron al chanyu y a su corte a huir al norte del desierto del Gobi. Las considerables dificultades logísticas limitaron la duración y la continuación a largo plazo de estas campañas. Según el análisis de Yan You (嚴尤), las dificultades fueron dobles. Primero estaba el problema de proveer comida a través de largas distancias. En segundo lugar, el clima en las regiones septentrionales de los xiongnu era difícil de soportar para los soldados Han, que nunca podían llevar suficiente combustible. Según los informes oficiales, cada facción perdió entre 80.000 y 90.000 hombres. De los 140.000 caballos que las fuerzas Han habían traído al desierto, menos de 30.000 volvieron a China. Como resultado de estas batallas, los chinos controlaron la región estratégica desde el corredor del Gansu hasta Lop Nor. Tuvieron éxito en separar a los xiongnu de los pueblos Qiang del sur, y también obtuvieron acceso directo a las regiones occidentales. Lucha por el liderazgo entre los Xiongnu Según se expandía el imperio Xiongnu, se hizo claro que las estructuras originales de liderazgo carecían de flexibilidad y no podían conservar una cohesión efectiva. La sucesión tradicional hacia el hijo mayor daba cada vez peores resultados en afrontar emergencias en tiempo de guerra en el siglo I a. C. Para enfrentarse a los problemas de sucesión, el chanyu Huhanye (58 a. C.-31 a. C.) impuso posteriormente la norma de que su sucesor manifiesto debía ceder el trono a un hermano más joven. Este esquema de sucesión fraternal se convirtió de hecho en la norma. El crecimiento del regionalismo se hizo claro durante este periodo, al rechazar los reyes locales asistir a los encuentros anuales en la corte del chanyu. A lo largo de este periodo, los chanyu fueron forzados a desarrollar bases de poder en sus propias regiones para conservar el trono. En el periodo desde el 114 a. C. hasta el 60 a. C. los Xiongnu dieron lugar en su conjunto a siete chanyu. Dos de ellos, Chanshilu y Huyanti, tomaron el poder mientras aún eran niños. En el 60 a. C., Tuqitang, el "sabio rey de la derecha", se convirtió en el chanyu Wuyanjuti. Apenas llegó al trono, comenzó a expulsar del poder a aquellos cuya base estaba en el grupo de la izquierda. Enfrentada a este antagonismo, en el 58 a. C. la nobleza de la izquierda impulsó a Huhanye como su propió chanyu. En el año 57 a. C. se presenció una lucha por el poder entre los cinco grupos regionales, cada uno con su propio chanyu. En el 54 a. C. Huhanye abandonó su capital en el norte después de ser derrotado por su hermano, el chanyu Zhizhi. Relaciones tributarias con los Han En el 53 a. C. Huhanye decidió entrar en relaciones tributarias con la China de los Han. Las condiciones originales en las que hizo hincapié la corte Han fueron que, primero, el chanyu o sus representantes debían acudir a la capital para rendir homenaje; segundo, el chanyu debía enviar un príncipe rehén; y tercero, el chanyu debía presentar tributo al emperador Han. La posición política de los xiongnu en orden mundial chino fue reducida de "estado hermano" a "vasallo exterior" (外臣). Durante este periodo, sin embargo, los xiongnu mantuvieron la soberanía política y una completa integridad territorial. La Gran Muralla continuó sirviendo como la línea de demarcación entre los Han y los xiongnu. Huhanye envió a su hijo, "el rey sabio de la derecha" Shuloujutang, a la corte Han como rehén. En el 51 a. C. visitó personalmente Chang'an para rendir homenaje al emperador en el Año nuevo chino. En la parte financiera, Huhanye fue ampliamente recompensado con grandes cantidades de oro, moneda, ropas, seda, caballos y grano por su participación. Huhanye hizo dos viaje más de homenaje, en el 49 a. C. y en el 33 a. C.; con cada uno los regalos imperiales eran incrementados. En el último viaje, Huhanye aprovechó la oportunidad para pedir que se le permitiera ser convertido en un yerno imperial. En un signo de la disminución de la posición política de los xiongnu, el Emperador Yuan los rechazó, dándole en su lugar a cinco damas casaderas. Una de ellas era Wang Zhaojun, famosa en el folclore chino como una de las Cuatro Bellezas. Cuando Zhizhi supo de la sumisión de su hermano, envió también un hijo a la corte Han como rehén en el 53 a. C. Entonces por dos veces, en el 51 a. C. y en el 50 a. C. mandó enviados a la corte Han con tributos. Pero habiendo fracasado en rendir homenaje de forma personal, nunca fue admitido dentro del sistema tributario. En el 33 a. C., un oficial joven llamado Cheng Tang, con la ayuda de Gan Yanshou, general-protector de las regiones occidentales, reunió una fuerza expedicionaria que derrotó a Zhizhi y envió su cabeza como un trofeo a Chang'an. Las relaciones tributarias se interrumpieron durante el reinado de Huduershi (18-48), coincidiendo con los levantamientos políticos de la Dinastía Xin en China. Los xiongnu aprovecharon la oportunidad de recuperar el control de las regiones occidentales, al igual que de los pueblos vecinos tales como los wuhuan. En el 24, Huduershi incluso habló seriamente acerca de invertir el sistema tributario. Xiongnu septentrionales y meridionales El nuevo poder de los xiongnu se encontró con una política de apaciguamiento por parte del emperador Guangwu. En la cumbre de su poder, Huduershi se llegó a comparar a sí mismo con su ilustre antecesor, Modu. Sin embargo, debido al creciente regionalismo entre los xiongnu, Huduershi nunca fue capaz de consolidar una autoridad incuestionable. Cuando nombró a su hijo como su heredero manifiesto (contraviniendo el principio de la sucesión fraternal establecido por Huhanye), Bi, el rey Rizhu de la derecha, rechazó acudir al encuentro anual en la corte del chanyu. Como el primogénito del chanyu precedente, Bi tenía una demanda legítima por la sucesión. En el año 48, dos años después de que el hijo de Huedershi, Punu, ascendiera al trono, ocho tribus xiongnu bajo el control de Bi en el sur con un poderío militar de entre 40.000 y 50.000 hombres, aclamó a Bi como su propio chanyu. A lo largo de la dinastía Han oriental estos dos grupos fueron llamados respectivamente los xiongnu meridionales y los xiongnu septentrionales. Presionado duramente por los xiongnu septentrionales y sufriendo desastres naturales, Bi llevó a los xiongnu meridionales a entrar en relaciones tributarias con la china de los Han en el año 50. El sistema tributario fue ajustado considerablemente para mantener a los xiongnu meridionales bajo la supervisión Han. El chanyu ordenó establecer su corte en el distrito Meiji de la comandancia Xihe. Los xiongnu meridionales fueron recolocados en ocho comandancias fronterizas. Al mismo tiempo, grandes cantidades de chinos fueron forzados a migrar a estas comandancias, con lo que empezaron a aparecer asentamientos mixtos. Económicamente, los xiongnu meridionales dependían casi totalmente en la asistencia de los Han. Las tensiones eran evidentes entre los chinos asentados y los practicantes del estilo de vida nómada. Por lo que, en el 94 el chanyu Anguo unió sus fuerzas con xiongnu del norte recientemente subyugados y comenzó una rebelión a gran escala contra los Han. Hacia el final de la dinastía Han oriental, los xiognu meridionales se vieron envueltos en las rebeliones para posteriormente acosar a la corte Han. En el 188, el chanyu fue asesinado por algunos de sus propios súbditos por estar de acuerdo en enviar tropas a los Han para suprimir una rebelión en Hebei -muchos de los xiongnu temieron que sentaría un precedente para un servicio militar sin fin para la corte Han. El hijo del chanyu asesinado le sucedió, pero fue luego derrocado por la misma facción rebelde en el 189. Viajó a Luoyang (la capital Han) para buscar ayuda de la corte, pero en ese momento la corte estaba agitada por el encontronazo entre el general He Jin y los eunucos, y la intervención del militar Dong Zhuo. El chanyu (llamado Yufuluo, con el título de Chizhisizhu) no tuvo elección y se estableció junto con sus seguidores en Pingyang, una ciudad en Shanxi. En el 195 murió y fue sucedido por su hermano Hucuquan. En el 216, el militar-hombre de estado Cao Cao retuvo a Hucuquan en la ciudad de Ye, y dividió a sus seguidores en Shanxi en cinco divisiones: izquierda, derecha, sur, norte y central. Esto tenía el objetivo de prevenir que los xiongnu exiliados en Shanxi se vieran metidos en la rebelión, y permitía también que Cao Cao utilizará a los xiongnu como fuerza auxiliar de su caballería. Eventualmente, la aristocracia xiongnu en Shanxi cambió su apellido de Luanti a Liu por razones de prestigio, proclamando que estaban emparentados con el clan imperial de los Han a través de la vieja política de acuerdos matrimoniales. Los xiongnu tras la dinastía Han La complicada situación étnica en los asentamientos mixtos de la frontera instituidos durante la dinastía Han oriental tuvieron graves consecuencias, no siendo completamente percibidas por el gobierno chino hasta finales del siglo tercero. En ese momento, la inquietud de los no-chinos alcanzó proporciones alarmantes a lo largo de la frontera Jin occidental. En el 304 los descendientes de los xiongnu meridionales se alzaron en rebelión en Shanxi, aprovechándose de la guerra civil de los príncipes y atacando luego la capital Jin occidental, Luoyang. Bajo el liderazgo de Liu Yuan (刘渊), nieto de Yufu Luo, que se había adaptado a la cultura china, se les unieron una gran cantidad de chinos residentes en la frontera. Liu Yuan usaba 'Han' como el nombre de su estado, esperando despertar la nostalgia yacente por la gloria pasada de la dinastía Han, y estableció su capital en Pingyang. El uso por parte de los xiongnu de numerosas caballerías pesadas con armaduras de hierro tanto para jinete como para caballo les dio una decisiva ventaja sobre los ejércitos Jin ya debilitados y desmoralizados por los tres años de guerra civil. En el 311, capturaron Luoyang, y con ella al emperador Jin Sima Chi (Emperador Huai). En el 316, el siguiente emperador Jin fue capturado en Chang'an, y la totalidad del norte de China quedó bajo el control de los xiongnu, mientras restos de la dinastía Jin sobrevivieron en el sur (conocidos para los historiadores como la dinastía Jin Oriental). En el 318, después de suprimir un golpe de un poderoso ministro en la corte Xiongnu-Han (en el cual el emperador Xiongnu-Han y una gran parte de la aristocracia fueron masacrados), el príncipe xiongnu Liu Yao (刘曜) trasladó la capital Xiongnu-Han desde Pingyan a Chang'an y rebautizó a la dinastía como Zhao (赵), siendo conocida posteriormente por los historiadores como dinastía Han Zhao. Sin embargo, la parte oriental del norte de China paso al control de un general rebelde Xiongnu-Han de antepasados Jie (羯), probablemente Sogdiano, llamando Shi Le (石勒). Liu Yao y Shi Le combatieron en un larga guerra que duró hasta el 329, cuando Liu Yao fue capturado durante la batalla y ejecutado. Chang'an cayó poco después, y la dinastía Xiongnu fue barrida. El norte de China permaneció en manos de la dinastía Zhao posterior durante los siguientes 20 años. Sin embargo, los xiongnu siguieron activos en el norte por al menos otro siglo. La rama tiefu (铁弗) ganó el control de la región de Mongolia Interior en los 10 años entre la conquista del estado de Dei del clan Tuoba Xianbei por el antiguo imperio Qin en el 376, y su restauración en el 386 como los Wei septentrionales. Después del 386, los tiefu fueron destruidos gradualmente o sometidos a los Tuoba, con los aspirantes tiefu siendo conocidos como los dugu 独孤. Liu Bobo (刘勃勃), un príncipe superviviente de los tiefu, huyó al lado del Ordos, donde fundó un estado llamado Xia (llamado así a causa de los supuestos antepasados de la dinastía Xia por parte de los Xiongnu), y cambió su nombre de familia a Helian (赫连). El estado Helian-Xia fue conquistado por los Wei septentrionales durante el periodo 428-431, y de ahí en adelante los Xiongnu cesaron de forma efectiva de representar un papel significativo en la historia China, siendo asimilados dentros de las etnias Xianbei y Han. ¿Se convirtieron los xiongnu en los hunos? Los xiongnu han sido a menudo relacionados con los hunos, que poblaron las fronteras de Europa, a partir de los escritos del historiador francés de Guignes en el siglo XVIII. Esta teoría sigue aún siendo una especulación, aunque es aceptada por varios académicos, incluyendo a varios chinos. Las pruebas de ADN de restos de hunos no han sido decisivas a la hora de determinar el origen de este pueblo. Es interesante mencionar que una lectura distinta del carácter 匈 (Xiong) puede ser encontrado en dialectos chinos que conservan pronunciaciones antiguas, tal como el cantonés, i.e, /hʊŋ/. Esto podría dar credibilidad a la teoría de que los hunos fueron de hecho descendientes de los xiongnu occidentales que emigraron hacia el oeste, o que los Hunos tomaron prestado el nombre de los xiongnu occidentales, o que los xiongnu fueron una parte de la confederación huna. Referencias Fuentes primarias * Ban Gu (班固), Han shu (漢書). Beijing: Zhonghua Shuju, 1962. * Fan Ye (范曄) et al., comp. Hou Han shu (後漢書). Beijing: Zhonghua Shuju, 1965. * Sima Qian (司馬遷) et al., Shi ji (史記). Beijing: Zhonghua Shuju, 1959. Fuentes secundarias * de Crespigny, Rafe. Northern frontier: The policies and strategies of the Later Han empire. Canberra: Australian National University Press, 1984. * Hill, John E. 2004. The Western Regions according to the Hou Hanshu. Draft annotated English translation. * Hill, John E. 2004. The Peoples of the West from the Weilue 魏略 by Yu Huan 魚豢: A Third Century Chinese Account Composed between 239 and 265 CE. Draft annotated English translation. * Hulsewé, A. F. P. and Loewe, M. A. N. 1979. China in Central Asia: The Early Stage 125 BC – AD 23: an annotated translation of chapters 61 and 96 of the History of the Former Han Dynasty. E. J. Brill, Leiden. * Yü Ying-shih, "Han foreign relations", Cambridge History of China, pp. 377-462. Véase: * Cultura de Karasuk Categoría:Historia de China bg:Хунну ca:Xiongnu de:Xiongnu en:Xiongnu fr:Xiongnu hu:Hsziungnuk it:Xiongnu ja:匈奴 ko:흉노 la:Hsiung-nu lt:Šiongnu nl:Xiongnu pl:Xiongnu pt:Xiongnu ro:Xiongnu ru:Хунну sv:Xiongnu tr:Hiung-nu vi:Hung Nô zh:匈奴 zh-classical:匈奴 zh-yue:匈奴